


Summer Lover

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 求學時代的橘鐵，現實世界的非現實AU，私設。
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 30
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Kenchi當時臉上還有點嬰兒肥，所有年輕人都有的肉肉的感覺。  
他在學校不算受歡迎，理工科的男學生在綜合大學通常都不是特別受歡迎的群體，看起來相對樸素，性格也比較被動。雖然不是所有的理工男都是一個模子出來，但女同學總會有這種感覺。  
Kenchi也不例外。  
即便加入了舞蹈社團，慢慢可以跳出讓旁人咋舌的柔軟舞蹈，會主動接近他的女同學還是少。  
比起穿著時尚的經濟學院、設計學院，理工男在風評上就很吃虧。

舞蹈社團的男同學看法就不一樣。  
青春洋溢的男性之間當然也有互相較勁、比個高下的心態，但對優秀的同性也會發自內心地讚賞。  
Kenchi記舞蹈動作快，體能很好，困難的舞蹈動作也完成得比別人好。雖然他們沒見到過Kenchi單獨練習到很晚，但大家都知道在群舞中動作凌厲吸引眼球的，一定是Kenchi。

一枝獨秀的時間沒有太久，舞蹈社團迎來了一批新社員。  
當中有一個綽號叫Batta的新人，在入社團的能力展示中擢獲了大家的注意。  
「喂Kenchi，新來那個傢伙好厲害喔。」社團的團長在圍觀的人群中對社團之星這樣說。  
Batta不單舞蹈表現優秀，長相俊俏的他一下子就成為了學校女同學的談論話題，設計院有個新生長得帥跳舞也厲害，一時間風頭無兩。  
社團的學長本想著藉此話題跟Batta搭上話，卻被對方毫不收斂的鋒芒刺痛，對說出「有時間想這些前輩為什麼不多練一陣舞？那個動作前輩做到啦？」這種話的新人心生不滿。

舞蹈社團迎新會在一家學校附近的卡拉OK店舉行。社團長先發表了對新人的歡迎致詞，然後讓新人一一自我介紹。  
輪到Batta的時候，他拿過麥克風，只簡短說了兩句。  
「叫我Batta就行，我喜歡跳舞，謝謝。」  
其他新人都有提到自己的全名、所在專業和簡單的個人自述，唯有Batta，連名字都沒說。  
「這傢伙真讓人不爽。」坐著聽的學長中傳出這樣的聲音。  
新人自我介紹完畢，活動便正式開始。就著各種肉類酒水，三五個人擠在一起搶兩個麥克風，年輕的男孩子很容易就玩在一起，笑得毫無芥蒂。  
Batta被其他新人拉著一起去給前輩敬酒，沒想到明明是舞蹈社團，體育系的風格也很濃重。前輩們本來對他一進社就搶盡風頭的事懷恨在心，今天見他為人滿身是刺無法融和，便更是氣不過來，一對一敬酒的時候幾乎每個人都逼Batta乾杯。諒他酒量再好，被這樣輪番猛攻也招架不住。  
「喂，好像醉了。」吃飽喝足歌也唱得差不多，一群人打算散了，新人基本上吐的出去吹風，不吐的也在大廳躲酒，安安靜靜窩在角落睡著了的Batta顯得尤其突兀。  
「拍視頻拍視頻！」幾個人起哄，有人開始脫Batta的衣服，有人開始用番茄醬在他臉上畫畫。  
「褲子脫掉！」拿手機拍的人說了一句，其他人更興奮起來，準備拍點男性間無傷大雅的愚蠢視頻，滅一滅這傢伙的氣焰。  
「你們差不多得了。」Kenchi終於開口，脫下外套扔在Batta身上，「鬧大了這傢伙還不知道會怎樣。」  
聽Kenchi這麼說，其他人都訕訕收手。社團長說去結帳，其他人借機也離席避開這個尷尬的氣氛，一時包間裏只剩Kenchi和Batta。  
Kenchi打算回家，可看著這個被鬧了一陣卻一點沒轉醒的人，又無奈坐了回去。  
「喂，回去了。」Kenchi推了下Batta，對方毫無反應。他拿紙巾擰成條，往對方耳朵掏。  
「好癢⋯⋯」Batta抬手撓撓，含糊哼唧了一聲連眼皮都沒抬。  
Kenchi決定捏住他的鼻子。  
Batta皺眉，口中噗噗地吐氣，過了一陣突然坐了起來。  
「嘔⋯⋯」乾嘔了一聲，腦袋因為過猛的動作痛了起來，「啊⋯⋯好難受⋯⋯」  
「回去了，你家在哪？」Kenchi耐著性子問。  
「你是誰，為什麼要知道我家⋯⋯嘔⋯⋯」  
「我是Kenchi，起來送你回去。」  
「Ken⋯⋯chi？不認識。」  
「舞蹈社團的。」  
「啊，喔⋯⋯社團之，嗝，星。我是Tetsuya。」  
Kenchi有點詫異地看了眼Batta，不，Tetsuya。沒想到渾身是刺的人醉酒以後變得這麼誠實。  
「帶你回家，起來。」Kenchi拉起Tetsuya，往他手裏塞了一堆紙巾讓他擦臉便扶著人出了門。

幸好迎新會的地點就在學校附近，幸好Kenchi租的屋子也在學校不遠。路上走得像二人三足似的兩人好不容易搞清楚了Tetsuya的住處，地址過於熟悉甚至讓Kenchi愣了好一陣。  
Tetsuya就是前幾天哐哐搬進來的樓下一戶。  
把人放在牆角，Kenchi蹲下來問Tetsuya要鑰匙。對方閉著眼在身上胡亂摸了兩圈，又沒了動靜。  
「進去再睡。」Kenchi二十萬分無奈，只好伸手掏對方的褲袋。  
「不要摸⋯⋯」  
「誰摸你了，別動！」Tetsuya邊掙著腿邊扯Kenchi的手，已經摸到鑰匙扣的手指被拉了出來。  
「Kenchi我好渴。」掙扎的人突然停了手，又恢復成一灘。  
「開了門才有水喝。」終於掏到了鑰匙，Kenchi開了門，用一隻腳頂著，雙手並用把人提進門。  
Tetsuya被提得踉踉蹌蹌，Kenchi踩著他鞋跟把鞋脫掉，然後把人扔在玄關的木地板上。  
「你自己行不行？」  
Tetsuya沒有回答，爬起來用膝蓋緩慢移動進門，惹得Kenchi站在門口大笑起來。  
「吵死了你。」廳裏的Tetsuya抱怨了一句。  
「那我走了啊。」  
「嗯。」喝過水的Tetsuya，已經躺倒在地上。  
Kenchi關門回家。


	2. Chapter 2

「⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」趴在桌子上的Tetsuya發出跟他的臉不相稱的聲音。  
「宿醉這麼難受？」坐旁邊的男同學看不下去，決定還是關心他一下。  
「睡了一晚上地板，骨頭好像都錯位了。而且，哈嗤——嗯，應該感冒了。」  
畢竟春天晚上氣溫還是挺涼的，Tetsuya揉揉鼻子，又無力趴了回去。  
「剛剛收到信息，下午沒課要去舞團排練。」  
「⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
「第一次排練就翹掉不太好吧？」同學順利領會了他的意思。  
「我頭暈。」Tetsuya忍下頭痛，艱難地回了句。  
「所以一開始你就不應該那樣好好說話的話可能還能請個假。」  
「我去。」想想還是咬咬牙也不想求人。  
「行吧，服了你。」

下午的排練有些沒課的成員一早就到場，有些人上完課才來，本來學動作記舞步各自進度就不一樣，除非後期集體彩排，不然對時間要求並不嚴格。  
沒吃早飯的Tetsuya考慮到下午還要消耗體力，中午只好多少吃點清淡的麵食填填肚子。磨磨蹭蹭到練習場，已經有幾個人練了一身汗水坐在角落休息。  
團長見幾個新人到了，就過去給他們講解接下來要參賽的事情。  
「你們入學之前就報過名了，所以時間沒剩多少，希望你們能在那之前學會這次的舞。」團長把錄影帶交給新人，「位置還沒定，這裏有幾個站位還沒安排，你們商量下回頭告訴我吧。」  
「好的，謝謝團長。」其中一個新人很積極，立刻接下社團長給的資料，儼然已經是新人小隊長的作風了。  
其他新人也很積極地圍到小隊長那邊，想要看看能不能搶到個惹眼的站位，只有Tetsuya把背包放到一邊，坐下便開始喝水。  
「不去看站位嗎？」休息中的Kenchi看坐在附近的人一臉不在意，忍不住問。  
「反正是挑剩的，站哪裏不一樣。」  
「喂，這站位都是按實力排的，難道中間位讓你們新人站嗎？」一旁的學長聽不下去嗆了回去。  
「有實力站在哪裏都能出挑，」Tetsuya放下水瓶，「既然是按實力排那就應該選拔一下？」  
「你跳了幾年舞這麼大的口⋯⋯」  
「哈、嗤——」學長話沒說完，就被Tetsuya的噴嚏打斷。  
「感冒了？」Kenchi向Tetsuya挪過去一點，「發燒沒有？今天不要跳了，回去早點睡吧。」  
他看見Tetsuya搖搖頭，倔強地站了起來上場開始練舞。

本來以為跳了一陣出過汗就會舒服點，Tetsuya咬牙又堅持了一陣，腿只有越來越不聽使喚的感覺，手臂抬起來牽連到脖子都覺得痛。  
「Tetsuya，休息一下吧。」一直在他附近練習的Kenchi看不下去，終於拉著他到一邊坐下。  
「多管閒事。」  
「昨天你就直接睡過去了？」  
「你不用覺得是自己的責任。」  
「沒想到你看起來這麼聰明，做人這麼傻。」Kenchi突然的發言讓Tetsuya住了嘴，盡了全力瞪住他。  
「你這樣的狀態會影響到其他人，你的態度也會影響到社團。如果你是因為熱愛跳舞來這裏，我們歡迎你展示自己的實力，如果你只是來鬧事的，就不必費心。」  
Kenchi拉起Tetsuya，把背包塞在他手裏，「回去好好休息，明天的排練希望你可以精神飽滿地參加。」

「嗚哇，沒想到Kenchi會發火。」在社團已經呆了三年的團員偷偷感嘆。  
「你聽到他叫Batta什麼了嗎？」  
「沒聽清，叫了什麼？」  
「嘖嘖。」


	3. Chapter 3

Kenchi不算是個熱心的人，但他對社團的比賽很看重。他們老團員在畢業前能參加的比賽已經不多，加上課業的原因能練舞的時間就更少，為了跳舞以外的問題影響排練，是他非常不願發生的，能讓新人盡快上軌加入集體排練，這才是Kenchi目前最在意的事情。  
Tetsuya對這樣的心情並不了解，但他認為Kenchi說得有道理。他加入舞蹈社團是為了精進舞技，並且可以獲得比賽機會，搞不好能突圍而出成為專業舞者。與跳舞沒關係的事情他應該少參加少理會，不能影響到重點事項。

那天之後，在社團的Tetsuya變得寡言，除了跟跳舞相關的事情一概不參與，不論是休息時間的閒聊還是練習後的聚餐一律不參加。舞蹈的學習和練習倒是很熱心，但凡比別人做得差學得慢的動作，就會花更多的精力去自我練習。實在有做不到的動作，甚至會硬著頭皮去請教Kenchi。  
而Kenchi也沒讓Tetsuya失望，他像是毫不介意之前的事情一般，對不融入集體活動的Tetsuya也毫不在意，只要是跳舞的事情都有問必答。  
漸漸社團裏就傳出了奇怪的流言。  
「Kenchi，」社團長叫住練習完準備離開的人，「有個事想跟你商量。」  
「嗯。」  
等人走得差不多了，團長才終於開口。  
「你覺得讓Batta站這個位置如何。」團長也看到了Tetsuya的努力與能力，中心人物後排左側的位置相當搶眼，有些走位還會站到前排來，可謂機會難得。  
「按他的能力應該沒問題吧，其他人沒意見？」  
「也沒幾個人有意見吧，畢竟天賦和努力有目共睹啊。」  
「那也是。」平心而論，Tetsuya的確是天生適合跳舞的人。雖然身高不出眾但四肢修長有力，靈活舞動的時候輕盈流暢的動作看起來毫不費勁，力量感和美感能很好調和，在社團裏的確是能俯瞰眾人的料子。  
「另外還有個事情，其他人傳你們倆勾搭上了，是真的嗎？」  
「定義下勾搭上？」  
「就是那個，你知道。」  
「我不知道。」Kenchi坦言。  
「你倆沒在戀愛吧？」  
「沒有。」團長盯著Kenchi看，但對方的臉色非常淡定，既沒有被這個問題冒犯到，也沒有被發現的窘迫。  
「那就好，不然這麼安排會被說的。」  
「辛苦你啦。」Kenchi拍了拍團長的肩，過了今年團長就要卸任了，最後一次組織的比賽當然希望盡善盡美。  
「過了今年你也要離開了吧。」  
「還沒考慮過這個。」  
「差不多大家都開始準備畢業和面試的事情了，還是說你想繼續跳舞？」  
「不知道，說真的我也在糾結。」  
「那就先好好比賽吧，把眼前的事情盡力做好再說。」  
「好。」

Kenchi雖然沒有把對詭異問題的在意表現出來，但那並不表示他沒有在意。  
對團長提到的其他人傳他跟Tetsuya「勾搭上」一事，他還是稍微認真地花時間思考了下。  
結論是，他覺得跟Tetsuya一起跳舞挺開心的，對方相處起來也還可以，長得也賞心悅目，既然對他沒損失，就不是一個問題了。  
但這問題不知道怎麼就傳到Tetsuya耳裏，他作為被女同學追捧的帥哥沒想到跟女同學的緋聞還沒來，跟男學長的緋聞就先駕到。  
有些人真的是，有時間八卦碎嘴為什麼不能好好練舞。  
不過即便這樣，也沒有影響Tetsuya堅持努力跳舞無視閒言碎語的決心。大賽將近，他的戰鬥心也燃燒得更旺盛。


	4. Chapter 4

賽期將近。  
為了新生可以趕上進度，前輩們開始了一對一的輔導練習。主要按站位和擅長的舞種分配，也會看前輩的時間進行合理調整。  
身為社團之星的Kenchi畢竟是站在舞團中央的人，考慮到需要更多時間自我練習，團長一般都不會讓他輔導後輩。  
但今年情況就不太一樣了。  
Tetsuya跟其他前輩不熟，而且他又站Kenchi周圍，針對如何配合表演，兩個人已經私下討論了一段時日，待他們倆將結果告知其他站旁邊的人，可以說是嚇了大家一跳。  
「這個地方我跟Tetsuya錄好了一段，你們看看這樣如何。」Kenchi展示給其他人看的是他跟Tetsuya排舞的錄影，兩人配合到位，跟原定的動作只有些許改動，效果卻大不相同。  
「看起來的確更流暢。」  
「那就這麼定了，臨時改動作麻煩大家了。」  
「沒事，Kenchi說一聲就行。」  
「其實這是Tetsuya提出來的，大家覺得可以就好。」  
這倒令人注目了。進團幾個月的Tetsuya提議修改一早就定好的舞步，雖說的確是個合適的建議，但有些人心裏可沒法接受來自新人的提案。  
可是礙於剛才已經答應下來，且Kenchi也贊成這樣的改動。現在才說不贊成，就顯得太沒有氣度了。  
「行吧，就這樣了。」  
「Batta，編舞還不賴嘛。」團長倒是欣然接受，第一次與Tetsuya擊掌鼓勵。

社團順利通過了區域賽的選拔，進入了市選拔。這一天學校也組織了一些學生到場打氣和拍攝，回頭做進校刊裏成為更多人的談資。  
區域賽時因為各人的表現大家對新生有了更進一步得認識，團隊氣氛變得比之前和睦，練習時也更多圍在一起交流，互相提建議。  
Tetsuya雖然給其他人的第一印象很難接近，幸好經過幾場比賽下來有目共睹的努力和舞動時的淩厲身姿都讓大家意識到他並不是個嘴上說說實力平平的傢伙，漸漸能敞開心扉被其他人所接受。有些前輩也發現了他只是個嘴上特別不饒人其實是個熱心腸的人，更是既往不咎。

市選拔賽大家都抱持著衝出重圍的決心，整理好演出服便踏上舞臺。  
其他系的女同學，甚至外校的女學生，在開場幾個小節後便忍不住尖叫起來。Kenchi頎長的身姿跟隨音樂在中央帶動著，其他人受到歡聲的鼓舞更是賣力舞動，熱力從舞臺擴散至全場。  
Tetsuya數著節奏，一如既往地在那個安排好的音符下跳躍，展示他有力的彈跳和滯空時柔軟的動作，正按計劃在某個位置落地站穩把注意力交給下一人，眼前卻突然出現一塊頭巾。他一腳踩在那塊不知從何而來的布上，身體不受控制往前倒去。Tetsuya雙手伸展抵住地板，雙腿借著慣性劃出一道弧線勉強站穩落地。  
臺下爆發出一陣掌聲，沒有人知道這個空翻是計劃外的動作，也沒有人看到Tetsuya不自然的笑容。  
「冰袋！」下了臺團長和Kenchi扶住Tetsuya，對方毫不客氣就倒在Kenchi懷裏。  
剛才臨時救場的動作看似炫技，實際上附近的人都看到了衝擊的力度對Tetsuya雙臂的影響。  
「還有感覺嗎？」團長試著捏Tetsuya的手臂，有些地方特別疼但好幾個地方已經麻目了。  
「不確定是扭到還是斷了，」Kenchi抓起其他人遞過來的兩人的背包就扶著Tetsuya往外走，「現在就送他去醫院。」  
「我陪你去，」另外一個同期的前輩也主動幫忙，「團長你留下安排大家的事情吧。」  
「好，回頭給我電話。」

Tetsuya一到醫院就被安排去做檢查，Kenchi滿頭大汗站在他身邊，另一名前輩則幫忙掛號交費。因為雙臂都痛得無法活動，Kenchi必須扶他坐起來，幫他穿上鞋子再扶著他去候診室等醫生判斷結果。  
「很痛嗎？」  
「比剛才好一點了。」  
「麻的地方有知覺了沒？」  
「不知道。」Tetsuya臉色蒼白，Kenchi不敢捏他的手臂確認，有點手足無措。  
醫生很快就把他們叫進去，告知了情況。  
「扭傷的情況相當嚴重，手腕因為受力過度的原因骨頭有點裂了。」壞消息是Tetsuya最近都不能好好練舞，必須敷藥靜養，好消息是他還相當年輕所以骨頭應該能長好。  
「會影響今後跳舞嗎？」Kenchi問出了Tetsuya最想知道的事情。  
「這還要看他恢復的情況，但如果需要手腕受力的動作的話可能還是有影響。」


	5. Chapter 5

Kenchi送Tetsuya到家的時候，團長的電話也正好打來。團長跟學校打了招呼說明情況，Tetsuya有幾個同學答應了在校期間可以照顧他，正好Kenchi住樓上可以一起上下課，除了近幾個月不能參加練習和比賽，其他並沒有太大問題。  
聽Tetsuya說明了情況，團長稍微鬆了口氣。考慮到前臂和手腕的傷對日常生活的影響，不是嚴重的情況真是不幸中的大幸。

Kenchi把藥放在桌上，給Tetsuya倒了杯水放在茶幾上。  
「我先給你準備晚餐，等下還要回學校一趟。晚上你想洗澡就給我發信息。」  
Tetsuya點了點頭，雙眼盯著水杯沒有說話。  
「不喝？」  
「嗯……」Tetsuya看了Kenchi一眼，又低下頭。  
「啊，你等等。」才想起來醫生說Tetsuya暫時除了筆和筷子都拿不動，幾根手指從手腕的夾板伸出來仿佛蟹鉗一樣僵硬，才反應過來他想喝水也沒辦法自己把杯拿起來。  
Kenchi坐到他身旁，把水杯遞到對方嘴邊，看著Tetsuya雙唇銜住杯沿才把杯底稍微抬高。  
「那我先上去做飯，有什麼你給我電話。」Kenchi把水杯斟滿，在櫥櫃翻找了一陣好不容易才發現一根吸管，放在杯子旁。Tetsuya沒有回應，垂著頭看不見表情讓Kenchi有點擔心。  
「很快就能好起來的，」Kenchi安慰道，「按醫生說的養好傷，接下來……」  
「是故意的。」  
「嗯？」  
「那條頭巾是有人扔在那裏，故意讓我踩上的。」Tetsuya想用手背擦臉上的眼淚，又想起手受傷了只能動動幾根手指，一時氣不過抬手就想往茶幾砸去，幸好Kenchi眼明手快抓住他的手臂往自己懷裏帶。  
Tetsuya仿佛要跟人扭打起來似的使勁掙扎，被Kenchi死死護住雙手。等Tetsuya終於停下來，Kenchi才小心翼翼放開他。  
「跳舞總會多少受點傷，」Kenchi輕聲說著，抬手去抹Tetsuya臉上的淚痕，「就算是自我練習，有時候為了挑戰高難度動作也會摔得很重。比起想著接下來無法練習參賽，現在更重要的是養傷。」他想摸Tetsuya的頭表示安慰，被對方躲開了。  
「團長會處理這件事的。」Kenchi保證道。  
「你不生氣嗎？如果因為我摔倒導致無緣決賽，你大學最後一次比賽因為別人的妒忌心葬送了機會，你也覺得不要緊嗎？」  
「那是我的事，不是由你賭上兩條手臂去挽救的。」  
「但是……」  
「你有什麼毛病？這次幸好只是腕骨裂開，萬一骨頭斷了留下後遺症，以後還想跳舞嗎？」  
Kenchi歎了口氣，內心滿是無能為力的怒火和心疼。他當時就站在Tetsuya旁邊，看著他踩到頭巾整個人飛撲出去。他來不及反應，更來不及抓住對方。Tetsuya要是運氣差一點，或者身體能力差一點，他可能就摔在地上磕到腦袋，甚至摔下舞臺。  
「Tetsuya，你是不是喜歡我。」Kenchi的話還沒經過思考就滑出口。  
「我不知道。」面對Kenchi的質問，Tetsuya坦言自己也不清楚心裏這股毛躁的情緒從何而來。Tetsuya一直都很受歡迎，中學時交過幾任女朋友，到了大學依舊受矚目。相反Kenchi只在很熟的朋友面前才展示幽默的一面，平日裏只是個安靜的學長，即便跳舞出眾也並沒有像Tetsuya那樣被其他系女同學追著跑的程度。  
「你又不如我帥。」Tetsuya嘟著嘴，忍不住把心裏的抱怨說出口。  
「跟這個有什麼關係。」Kenchi側過頭把嘴唇輕輕貼到Tetsuya臉頰上，「感覺討厭嗎？」  
Tetsuya搖了搖頭。  
「那……」Kenchi把目標移到Tetsuya因為感覺不討厭而更不爽、撅到天上的嘴，「這樣討厭嗎？」  
Tetsuya氣呼呼地搖了搖頭。  
「那還不是喜歡我？」Kenchi捏了對方的臉一把，沒發現自己的笑容太過燦爛。  
「就說了不知道！你放開我，壓到手、哎呀……」Tetsuya高聲呼疼，終於制止了Kenchi壓過來繼續親吻的動作，「那、那……你呢？」  
「你這個笨蛋。」  
「欸？」  
「我上去給你做飯。」  
「Kenchi！」Tetsuya大喊了一聲，「快回答我。」  
「你還真的以為有這麼好心的學長自己忙得快瘋了還天天陪你練習哦？」Kenchi忍不住又捏了一下Tetsuya的臉頰，好像要他趕緊醒醒。  
「啊？所以你一早就……」  
「是啊，誰讓你長得這麼好看。」Kenchi伸手摸了摸他的頭，又靠過去啄吻Tetsuya微啟的唇，「得做飯了，等下還要去學校一趟。」

Kenchi一邊洗菜一邊哼著歌，連他都沒料到自己會如此快樂。  
他對Tetsuya隱約產生感覺是在迎新會的時候，喝醉的Tetsuya縮在他懷裏用與平時完全不同的黏膩聲音喃喃自語，一會兒又跟Kenchi撒嬌一般往他懷裏鑽。初時Kenchi僅僅當作是喝醉的小鬼撒嬌，但後來Tetsuya開始說覺得跳舞的Kenchi很帥氣，體形修長就像模特一樣好看，脫下衣服還露出了讓他羨慕的肌肉。Kenchi越聽越開心，沒想到被萬人迷稱讚的感覺如此好。到後來團長詢問他倆是否好上了的時候，Kenchi才終於開始思考這個問題——只要Tetsuya提出，他就會儘量擠出時間和他練習，他喜歡私下的時候Tetsuya跟他相處的方式，他發現自己願意花更多的時間與Tetsuya相處。  
Kenchi也有過女朋友，他看見Tetsuya的時候心裏癢癢的感覺，跟當初喜歡某個女孩子的時候那麼相似，本能驅使他靠近對方一點，如果可以再多一點。  
距離結論只差臨門一腳，在今天Tetsuya發生意外的時候，Kenchi聽到了自己內心的答案。

『可以上來嗎？不想一個人呆著。』Tetsuya給Kenchi發了信息，回覆之後門鈴立刻響了起來。  
「這麼心急嗎？」Kenchi調侃道。  
「說了那種話之後就把我一個人扔在樓下，我才想問你什麼毛病。」Tetsuya徑直走到廚房，看看今晚吃什麼菜。  
「豬肉白菜鍋，」Kenchi把人推到客廳坐好，「等下幫你盛好拿下去，拿保溫袋包著隨時可以吃。」  
「Kenchi，」Tetsuya雙手擺在膝上，擺出一副乖巧的表情微微側頭，「一定要去學校嘛？」  
「就算這樣引誘我，還是有事要處理不得不回去一趟。」Kenchi調好火候，三步並作兩步來到Tetsuya身邊。  
「才沒有引誘你。」Tetsuya低頭玩手指，欲言又止。  
「究竟想問什麼？」  
「剛才……說的都是認真的嗎？」  
「剛才說的什麼？豬肉白菜鍋？」  
「你知道我問的是什麼！」  
「喔，那個呀。」Kenchi故意逗他，不把話說清楚。  
「我回去了。」Tetsuya起身還沒站穩，就被拉著手臂跌回沙發上。一個溫暖的懷抱接住他，然後留著鬍子的臉就靠了過來。

「我得把鬍子刮掉。」  
「我也是。」  
一吻結束，兩人得到了相同的結論。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 請自行準備胰島素，嘿嘿。

Kenchi從學校回來有點晚，吃過晚飯就下樓幫Tetsuya洗澡。本來今天比賽之後好好洗個澡是個絕佳的去疲勞方式，現在這個狀況Tetsuya只能拿毛巾蓋住下身，蹲坐在板凳上舉高雙臂讓Kenchi幫忙洗澡。  
要不是互相確認了心意，本來赤身裸體也不是多大一件事。但在此之後，雙方都有點在意。  
其實也沒什麼要不得的，可是現在兩人應該算是在交往了吧？所以，應該還是挺要不得的？Tetsuya猶豫了一陣，臉上因為困擾皺了起來。  
「弄疼你了？」Kenchi覺得Tetsuya畢竟是個漢子，沒有必要像對待玻璃一樣待他，所以手上力度並沒有收斂多少。但看到Tetsuya皺眉，又怕是自己太粗魯，不由放輕了動作。  
「啊不，我在想事情而已。」  
「還在想今天的事？」Kenchi幫Tetsuya洗好上身，示意他把腿伸直好洗下身。  
「不是，嗯哼好癢⋯⋯」Kenchi拿海綿仔細搓洗雙腿，然後用手把腳背、腳趾和腳板都揉一遍，一點都沒有嫌棄的樣子。  
「等下擦乾幫你按摩一下，今天都沒有好好拉伸，整個人好僵硬。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」  
「那就用親吻答謝我吧。」Kenchi準備好一條濕毛巾，交給Tetsuya擦拭蓋住的部位，自己先出去。  
「好了。」不一會兒Kenchi聞聲返回，扶起Tetsuya幫他擦乾身體。

沐浴後Tetsuya被帶到床邊，拿起吸管補充水份。Kenchi收拾好浴室來到臥室，讓他躺下開始做肌肉放鬆按摩。  
Tetsuya皮膚帶著水氣，不知道是洗澡的緣故還是出了一層薄汗，蒸發後觸感微涼。Kenchi的手掌帶著彷彿熱敷一般的溫度，手指力量適宜地揉捏著肌肉，疲勞感開始從毛孔滲出來。  
「沒想到你這麼會照顧人。」趴在床上的人埋在枕頭裏含糊咕噥，聽起來就要睡著了。  
「還有很多事情可以慢慢發掘，」Kenchi語裏帶著笑意，「睏就睡吧。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
Kenchi不愧也是跳舞多年的人，對腿部肌肉哪裏需要放鬆一清二楚。為了不打擾Tetsuya的睡眠更是輕重得宜，沒多久就聽到他發出了綿長的呼吸聲。  
「真是可愛的傢伙。」Kenchi完成腳板的放鬆，輕輕拍了一下Tetsuya的臀部，寫了張紙條拿上鑰匙便鎖好門離開。

第二天是週六，按計劃這天Kenchi要到學校圖書館查閱專業相關的書籍，在那邊基本耗上一整天。通常中午就在飯堂解決，晚上在家隨便準備點吃的，再看看資料。  
現在考慮到Tetsuya的情況，Kenchi起了個大早到圖書館搬了一堆書回家，哪裏看書不是看，可不能餓著他的可愛學弟。  
可愛的學弟大概十點多給Kenchi發信息告訴他起來了，艱難地自己刷好牙，但沒辦法洗臉。Tetsuya沒想到擰個毛巾也這麼費勁，幾根手指捏著濕答答的布團毫無辦法。沒多久大門就響起開鎖聲，Kenchi脫了鞋光腳往廳裏走，就看到從洗漱間探出頭來的Tetsuya。  
「救我。」Tetsuya軟軟撒嬌，把濕毛巾交給對方。  
「我覺得你搬上來跟我住會更方便，」Kenchi幫他擦好臉，用手抓了抓對方睡亂的頭髮，「收拾點需要的東西，上去吃早餐。」  
「就同居了嗎？我不要。」  
「那我把東西搬下來，你給我等著。」Kenchi掛好毛巾就一溜煙上樓，扛著一堆書哼哧哼哧又回來。  
「那不還是同居，」Tetsuya靠過去用手指勾住Kenchi的衣襬讓他轉過來，「昨天欠你的。」  
一股清新的薄荷味輕撫Kenchi雙唇，他還來不及放下手裏的書就先坐到沙發扶手上，高度正好可以讓Tetsuya稍稍低頭，手放在他的肩上可以好好保護受傷的部位。  
「好癢，」Kenchi忍不住撓了把周邊光潔的嘴唇，「晚上幫你刮鬍子。」  
Tetsuya點點頭，很是滿意。  
「早餐上去吃吧？」  
「好。」

Kenchi洗碗的時候，Tetsuya靜靜地在屋裏打轉。他們房間的結構和尺度基本相同，但因為家具的選擇和擺放整體差異就比較明顯。Kenchi的房間收拾得挺整潔，有些地方看得出經常使用堆了點雜物，除此以外只有一個問題——書非常多，種類繁雜數量驚人，幾個書架裏外三層都被塞滿。Tetsuya注意到還有一大摞光碟，文藝片、倫理片，恐怖片，應有盡有。  
「這個好看嗎？」Tetsuya看向擦著手過來的Kenchi，指著其中一張碟。  
「恐怖片，要看嗎？」  
「不要。」  
「Te醬怕鬼？」  
「才沒有！」  
「那就是怕鬼。」Kenchi笑了一陣，看著氣鼓鼓的學弟礙於手傷沒辦法揍他，便笑得更猖狂，「哎唷！」  
學弟還能狠狠踢他一腳。

Kenchi窩在沙發裏看書，Tetsuya坐在書桌邊緩慢敲著鍵盤。為了避免勞累，Kenchi用毛巾折疊好給Tetsuya承托手腕，打字只要抬手指便可。屋裏除了翻書時紙張磨擦的聲音，就是鍵盤的聲響。Tetsuya停下來緩口氣，覺得這樣安逸的週末好像很久沒有過。  
大概是因為看書的人的側臉看起來柔和，褪去跳舞時的尖銳感，也算是個安靜的美男子。  
「看你的書，不要走神。」Tetsuya發現被注視的人笑了起來，出聲批評。  
「等我看完這一頁。」Kenchi沒有回頭，輕聲回應。  
沒等多久，Kenchi放下書本，朝Tetsuya走去。他抓起放在毛巾上的手，從指尖開始揉捏，到手背放輕動作，再換一隻手。  
「等下要看恐怖片嗎，我帶下來了。」  
「看就看，誰怕誰？」  
「好呀。」Kenchi發現自己特別喜歡逗Tetsuya，逗得他氣呼呼的，伶牙俐齒都無用武之地，萬人迷的魅力一無是處，只是最素的愛撒嬌的Tetsuya，就特別開心。  
尤其是剛才嘴硬說不怕現在連捂耳朵都沒辦法做到只好往Kenchi懷裏躲的樣子，簡直不能更可愛。  
「討厭死了你！」


	7. Chapter 7

電影看到一半被強制停了下來，看了下時間Kenchi決定上樓做代替午餐的下午茶。Tetsuya回到書桌邊繼續敲打著鍵盤，一會兒抬頭看看，一會兒停下手聽聽有沒有什麼奇怪的聲音，整個人處在應激狀態。  
窗邊有微微的響聲，彷彿誰在試著搖晃。冰箱發出製冷的電機聲，以為有東西在那裏活動。空調的冷風吹過翻動茶几上的報紙，沙沙作響讓Tetsuya差點跳起來。  
「飯好啦。」Kenchi拉開大門，還沒看到Tetsuya就聽到他發出來的喊聲。  
「怎麼了？」箭步衝到對方身旁，檢查一下是否發生什麼還是弄到手臂，Kenchi卻一下被Tetsuya用笨拙的雙臂艱難環住。  
「Kenchi笨蛋！」Tetsuya收緊的雙臂微微發抖。  
「哈哈哈，你還真的這麼害怕鬼片啊？」  
「還笑？」Tetsuya羞憤交加，抬起手就想揍對方。  
「別打，」Kenchi拉住他的手臂放回自己腰側，「不要傷到手。」  
兩人就著這樣的姿勢安靜地呆了一陣。  
「有點熱。」  
「那你可以放手呀。」  
「⋯⋯不要。」  
「Te醬真是可愛。」  
「閉嘴。」  
Kenchi笑了出來，振動讓肩膀與埋在他肩窩的人輕輕磨蹭。  
「別動，好癢。」  
「再不放手我要捏你屁股囉。」  
「你這個變態！」Tetsuya立刻退了三米遠。  
「好啦，變態做好了下午茶，上去吃吧。」

吃過飯之後Tetsuya就不願意再下樓了。今天為了吃飯已經來來回回走了幾趟，雖然平時跳舞活動量更大，但今天就是感覺懶懶散散不想動。Tetsuya四仰八叉地佔了整張沙發，眼皮有點黏上的趨勢。  
「睏了？」Kenchi過來擠出一角坐下，伸手自然地摸了摸對方的頭。  
「嗯⋯⋯好熱。」想著吃飯時間短只開了風扇，Kenchi沒想到Tetsuya不想下樓，樓下的空調沒有關。  
「不下去睡？」  
「懶得動。」  
「剛才說不要同居的是誰。」Kenchi開啟空調，起身下樓去關好樓下的電器和門窗。  
「真是認真。」Tetsuya看著離開的背影悄悄說。  
Kenchi回來時Tetsuya已經在沙發上睡著了，均勻舒緩的呼吸聲惹得Kenchi也生出一陣睡意，他拉開茶几，然後托起沙發座墊下的機關，把座墊往外拉開。  
「⋯⋯嗯？」感覺躺著的地方有點動靜，Tetsuya轉醒。  
「沒事，繼續睡。」把沙發床展開後，Kenchi躺到Tetsuya身邊，抓了個靠墊塞在他腦袋下，自己也閉上了眼睛。

睡醒之後沙發變成床，論誰都會茫然。Tetsuya躺著看了好一陣，可是手臂無法施力，起身很費勁，想了想他索性躺著等身邊的人醒來。趁著這機會他也終於可以好好地觀察一下Kenchi——雙唇薄而有肉感，唇峰明顯，唇上已經冒出來一點點青黑色的鬍渣，鼻梁高挺結合深邃的眼窩讓他看起來像混血兒，眉毛剃得太細了，配上金黃色的圓寸髮型簡直又土又傻。  
Tetsuya忍不住笑出聲，覺得自己居然會喜歡上這個看起來傻透了的學長實在太匪夷所思了。明明女孩子軟軟香香多可愛呀，這傢伙手長腿長又高又壯，看那手臂跟自己大腿都差不多粗，究竟有什麼好。  
Tetsuya蠕動著身體靠過去，把腿搭在Kencih腿上。  
「唔⋯⋯醒了？」  
「你收拾一下好不好？」  
「嗯？」  
「眉毛和頭髮，這已經是10年前的審美了。」  
「好吧，還有什麼要求？」  
「唔，大概先這樣？」  
「好的Te大人，遵命Te大人。現在可以把腿拿開了沒？」  
「為什麼。」Tetsuya扁扁嘴，用腿蹭了蹭Kenchi。  
「要不要我原地給你表演一個血氣方剛？」人說著就翻身撲了過去，看準不會壓到Tetsuya手臂的位置懸在他身上就親下去。這次的親吻比之前任何一次都更來勢洶洶，Kenchi用力吸吮他的下唇，又用舌尖描繪上唇，時而換成輕啃，引誘Tetsuya鬆開牙齒。  
「Ken⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」舌頭一下就滑進Tetsuya嘴裏，他還沒有嘗試過在接吻的時候由對方帶領，隨著對方的節奏給出響應，於是Tetsuya試著主動回應，想著可以能按照自己的節奏讓Kenchi慢下來，卻更激起對方，像是被熱浪席捲一般只能隨著Kenchi的動作漸漸失去氧氣供應。  
沒太久Kenchi就不捨地鬆開Tetsuya，看著他緩緩喘著氣，鼻翼翕動就像小動物的樣子惹人憐愛。Kenchi忍不住想欺負他，又怕讓他不快，心裏有股難以名狀的搔癢，只能借由觸碰Tetsuya才稍微緩解。  
「要起來嗎？」  
「再歇一下。」  
「這樣就喘不過氣了？」Kenchi第二次獲得Tetsuya的細腿踢擊。


	8. Chapter 8

週一Kenchi送Tetsuya到學校，在校門口就有幾個女同學圍上來。她們嘰嘰喳喳討論著那天比賽的情況，為Tetsuya忿忿不平。Kenchi跟那些同學都不認識，被慢慢擠到外圍。  
「Te醬，我先去上課。」Kenchi做了個電話的手勢，向Tetsuya揮手離開。  
「Tetsuya君那是誰？」  
「舞團的學長。」  
「啊有這麼個人嗎？」女同學對剃了鬍子把頭髮染回黑色的Kenchi毫無印象，「還挺帥的不會記不住呀。」

中午吃飯的時候，Kenchi收到Tetsuya的信息求他到食堂救救他。Kenchi到的時候Tetsuya被圍了幾層，都是聽說了他上週事件的學生，之前團長招呼過幫忙照顧他的男同學早就被擠到一旁，Tetsuya身邊的位置毫不意外地被幾個女同學佔領。  
「前輩！」Tetsuya一看到Kenchi的身影就站起來，生怕Kenchi看不到他耽誤了時間。其他人不得已讓開給Tetsuya離開人堆，他護著雙臂被送到Kenchi面前。  
「前輩？」Kenchi小聲取笑Tetsuya，他還沒聽Tetsuya這樣叫過他，「這什麼陣仗？」  
「不知道，下課就這樣了。快帶我走。」  
「不跟你的粉絲揮手道別嗎？」Kenchi看著投來這邊的一堆想把他燒出洞的眼神，「你看那些熱情的女同學。」  
「別鬧了，我快餓死了還沒吃上午飯。」Tetsuya被逗得都快跺腳了，第一次為自己的萬人迷體質感到頭疼。  
Kenchi把背包掛在他肩上，指了一個位置。  
「你去那邊坐著等我，我去買飯過來。」  
「喂你別走啊。」  
「乖去坐。」Kenchi拍拍Tetsuya的頭就離開。  
「嘖，乖你的頭喔。」  
Tetsuya無可奈何，只能背著兩人份的背包到一邊坐下。沒想到像是被Kenchi畫了一個保護圈一般，剛才纏著他的人都沒再靠過來。不論是不認識的同學，還是那幾個混熟臉的女同學，要麼待在原來的地方，要麼覺得失去興致匆匆離去。  
沒多久Kenchi捧著飯過來，一份放到Tetsuya面前擺好，勺子塞他手裏，還幫忙放好水杯，插好吸管。  
「你的粉絲好像還沒死心。」Kenchi坐下時瞄了眼，有幾個女同學坐到了身後的桌。  
「不管了。你的什麼咖喱？」  
「炸豬排。」  
「那為什麼我的只有青菜？」  
「胡說，底下還有炸生蠔啊。」  
「我要吃豬排。」Tetsuya把勺子伸過去想舀，Kenchi制止了他。  
「我給你夾，等下濺得到處都是。」說著用筷子夾了一塊肉，直接送Tetsuya嘴裏。  
「嗯嗯。啊，你的好辣！」  
「我叫了中辣的，你的沒辣。」  
「為什麼？！」  
「對你手不好。」  
「胡說！醫生都沒說不能吃辣，啊好辣。」Tetsuya來不及放下勺子，低頭用嘴去追逐轉來轉去的吸管。Kenchi看著像跳到地上的魚一樣的Tetsuya笑了好一陣才幫忙伸手拿住吸管。  
「我發現你真的很討厭。」Tetsuya喝完水忍不住說。  
「嗯，我也覺得。」

「這究竟是誰啊，沒見在Tetsuya君身邊出現過。」他們背後一桌的女同學開始竊竊私語。  
「不知道，好像還很熟。」  
「這也太熟了吧，哎呀還幫他擦嘴！」  
「不會是暗戀Tetsuya君吧，他可是我們的王子啊。」  
「噓⋯⋯不要驚擾到Tetsuya君。」

「下午還有課嗎？」  
「沒有，想去舞團活動活動。」  
「這樣還想活動？」Kenchi指了指他夾著板的手腕和包著膏藥的手臂，「醫生說了靜養。」  
「我去活動下腿部可以嗎？」  
「最好不要。」  
「欸——不要，我要去。」Tetsuya的音調真叫一個九曲十八彎，撒嬌撒得「毫無痕跡」。  
「那你等我上完一節課再一起去。」  
「要我坐在這裏等你嗎？」  
「圖書館也行。」  
「我拿不動一本書。」Tetsuya提醒他，設計課的書籍可是又大又厚的。  
「那你跟我一起去課室好了。」  
「可以嗎？不會被老師點名？」  
「不會，那個老師從來不課堂提問。」  
「那好。」

跟設計院的專業課不同，Kenchi的這門專業課理論性很強，毫無具象化的概念在Tetsuya聽來完全是天書，就算把自己的作業拿出來也沒辦法集中精神思考，講台上的老師像念經一樣英日混合說著他一個都聽不懂的專有名詞。Tetsuya想跟Kenchi說話，又怕打擾他聽課，只好低下頭努力集中。認真聽課記筆記的Kenchi，Tetsuya還是第一次見——眼睛像是閃爍著光，看得出來他很喜歡這門課，散發出來的熱情幾乎比得上在台上跳舞的他。  
「很喜歡這門？」下課後，Tetsuya問。  
「嗯，有在考慮從事跟這個相關的職業。」  
「不跳舞嗎？」  
「職業舞者很難吧，」Kenchi笑笑，「雖然能做到我也會很高興，但我覺得難度還是非常非常大。」  
「我想一直跳舞。」  
「那Te醬就一直跳舞好了。」  
「Kenchi不和我一起跳嗎？」Tetsuya伸手抓住正在收拾課本的Kenchi的手指，雙眼盯著他。  
「嗯，走吧，現在就去舞團。」


	9. Chapter 9

舞團的成員見Tetsuya來了，都來跟他打招呼詢問情況。Kenchi去跟團長交換最新消息，回來的時候看到已經有人幫Tetsuya拉筋，便自行熱身去了。  
「Kenchi，晚上一起喝酒？」舞團的同期來到Kenchi身邊，「還有幾個校外的女孩子去。」  
「不了，還要送Tetsuya回家。」Kenchi調整著鞋帶，準備好好練習一段。  
「誒，讓他自己回去不行嗎？手受傷又不是全身不能動。」  
「還要做飯，他一個人在食堂也弄不好。」  
「天啊，你是他老媽嗎？難得有一次高質量聯誼啊，你真的不來？」  
「下次吧，下次一定去。」  
「行啊，下次把你和他也叫上。」  
「好。」

之後的練習時間分為比賽曲目的常規練習和市賽不足點討論。由於Tetsuya已經無緣比賽，而且狀態也不適合進行常規練習，其他人都自顧自地開始活動把他晾在角落。Kenchi作為群舞的核心必須更專注提高自己的表現力，但在揮灑汗水的間隙看到在一邊輕巧活動著雙腿的Tetsuya，又分了心怕他會傷到自己，結果導致練習的動作脫了拍，一群人亂作一團。  
「Kenchi，集中精神！」團長批評道。Kenchi做了個抱歉的手勢，把目光收回來的時候看到Tetsuya在角落盯著他。  
第二輪練習結束，Kenchi擦著汗回過頭，發現原來還在角落自我練習的人不見了。  
「你們看見Tetsuya了嗎？」  
「沒有……是不是上洗手間了？」  
Kenchi匆匆拾起手機撥通電話，響了好一陣對方才接起來。  
「Te醬，你在哪？」  
「回家路上，接手機麻煩死了沒事先掛了。」  
「怎麼不叫上我一起走？」  
「你還在練習啊，我練得差不多就先走了。沒事，我回去休息一陣等你回來做晚飯。」  
「我去追你。」Kenchi斬釘截鐵說完就掛了電話，也不管對方是否反對。  
「團長我先回去了。」Kenchi抓起背包就往外跑。  
「還有反省會！喂！」  
一遍練習大概5分鐘，加上第一輪練習後團長針對動作不到位的團友提出的建議，一邊算著時間Kenchi一邊飛奔在回家的路上。經過一段距離依舊沒有見到Tetsuya，Kenchi考慮著他走得特別快的可能性。  
「Kenchi？」Tetsuya從岔路走來，叫住了在前面快步行進的人。  
「Te醬……呼……」把氣喘順，Kenchi就抓住Tetsuya衣襟拉他回家。  
「喂你放手，Kenchi！」  
「別喊了一街的人看著你。」  
「你這是幹什麼？」  
「不要假裝我不知道你在生氣。」Kenchi停下腳步，終於放開了Tetsuya。他看了對方好一陣，撈起Tetsuya的背包背上繼續往前走，「回家再說。」

到家之後Tetsuya自己蹬掉了鞋子和襪子，進洗漱間洗手出來摁水機接水，然後拿吸管喝水的動作一氣呵成。  
「我可以好好照顧自己，」Tetsuya把喝過水的紙杯放回水機接水處，「你可以把時間用在自己身上。」  
「這聽起來一點都不像個體貼的建議。」Kenchi 放下兩人的包，把自己扔進沙發裏，「究竟是哪裏讓你不滿意了？」  
Tetsuya搖了搖頭，坐到Kenchi身邊。他把體重傾向對方，頭靠在Kenchi肩上。  
「我是在氣自己，這麼關鍵的時候不但幫不上忙還讓你分神了。」  
Kenchi看不到他的臉，但從懊惱的語氣可以猜想到那天生就像在撒嬌一樣的嘴唇一定高高翹起，無視兩人一身的汗水Kenchi攬住了他的肩。  
「嗚哇你的汗！」  
「別吵。」Kenchi把手臂收了收，成功讓Tetsuya閉上了嘴，「你別以為自己藏得很好，剛才我沒正面回答你問題的時候，你看不到自己的臉。」  
「沒有，不說這個。」Tetsuya裝傻，不想再去討論那個事情。  
「要說就說清楚，」Kenchi拉開了距離，讓Tetsuya可以看到他的臉，自己也好看清對方的表情，「我很喜歡跳舞，在大學時期我會盡力去跳。但今後的事沒人說得準，我希望攻讀更高的專業學位，從事相關的工作。」  
「我知道⋯⋯」  
「我也明白你想跟我一起成為職業舞者的心情，我可以跟你一起跳舞，但這不會成為我的職業。」  
「我覺得你可以的，不過我更尊重你自己的想法。」Tetsuya伸手抱住Kenchi，不顧剛才嫌棄的汗水將自己貼上去。他能夠理解快進入畢業求職階段的Kenchi的想法。不需要他去說，Kenchi肯定已經充分思考過今後出路的事情。  
Tetsuya並沒有說謊，他的確是在對自己生氣。對已經決定不成為舞者的Kenchi而言，餘下表演比賽的日子不多了，而他的受傷影響了原來的計畫，在消耗Kenchi的時間精力。也因為這樣，他跟Kenchi一起跳舞的機會也越來越少。  
「傷手就已經夠了，不要再傷了腦筋。」  
「我只是覺得好可惜。」  
「跳舞是興趣，以後有時間也可以跳啦。」Kenchi像是安慰他，又像是答應他，語氣雖然輕鬆，態度卻很認真。  
「嗯。」  
「所以不要再覺得是自己的錯了，這樣我也跟著覺得難受。」  
「你說話好肉麻。」  
「不說清楚不行，你這腦子太笨了。」  
「喂！」Tetsuya掐了他一把，但因為手沒法使勁，報復變成了撒嬌一般。  
「日後Te醬成了職業舞者，我就可以跟人炫耀，這可是我舞團的後輩。」  
「這有什麼好炫耀的。」  
「那就換一個說法，這可是我男朋友。」  
「這個好，我喜歡。」Tetsuya主動啄了一下Kenchi嘴唇表示認可。


	10. Chapter 10

手臂的康復情況在一週後複診時得到了相當正面的回應，手腕夾板目前預計還要保持三週。Kenchi跟醫生學習了幫Tetsuya按摩的方法，保證每天30分鐘的量。  
「感覺還要麻煩你好久。」出來的時候Tetsuya有點不快，沒辦法好好照顧自己的感覺非常無助。  
「不花多少時間。」  
「要不還是叫我媽過來照顧我好了。」  
「所以你是要拒絕跟我相處嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「我想跟你一起而已，順便幫你做個飯洗個澡按摩一下。談戀愛不就是要花時間在一起嗎？」  
「這對你有什麼好處？」  
「把你喂胖了讓那些女孩子對你失去興趣？」  
「你的妒忌心用在錯誤的地方了，我對那幾個女孩子沒有興趣。要有的話早就一起了。」  
「喔～真敢說，果然是萬人迷。」  
「我要是萬人迷，你不就是萬人之上迷？」  
「Te醬這麼喜歡我呀。」  
「還挺滿意。」Tetsuya被Kenchi逗得笑了出來，剛才帶著自責的心情煙消雲散。  
「頭髮染黑之後好像長得挺快？」  
「有嗎？」Kenchi揉了揉自己的頭髮，還是那個圓寸的手感。  
Tetsuya想伸手摸，但考慮到還在外面又有點不好意思，眼神盯著稍微長了點的黑髮，也不知道自己的樣子多麼讓Kenchi動心。  
Kenchi輕輕拉起他的手指併攏就放到自己頭上，小學弟男友想做什麼都可以，就算是在大街上被人側目，只要Tetsuya想Kenchi都會陪他做。  
「嘿，有點扎手。」Tetsuya又伸手摸了摸自己的，觸感不太一樣。他正想跟Kenchi說點什麼，一下對上對方柔軟的眼神，瞬間讓腦海裏才略過的想法飄走了。  
「Te醬，在外面不要這樣。」  
「啊？我怎樣啦？」  
Kenchi沒有回答他，倒是迅速扶著他的腰往角落閃。  
「怎麼了你突⋯⋯」Kenchi像猛禽從天而降般用身高往Tetsuya壓去，雙手抱穩了對方的身體好讓Tetsuya的脖子減輕負擔。雙唇輾轉流連，很快就得到了對方回應。  
呀，真是年輕氣盛。

那之後每天Kenchi練習，Tetsuya就會到角落熱身。有時候看看其他人學的動作，有時候看看Kenchi最近在琢磨什麼，換了個旁觀者的角度，對舞團的看法產生了變化。  
Tetsuya畢竟屬於天賦型選手，這麼多年來其實搞不懂怎麼有人能夠學不會。但他最近一直在觀察，有些很努力的人究竟在什麼地方領會不到，身體沒法跟著做出相應的動作，或是什麼體能不足導致的無法再現，這些問題都很有意思。  
「Batta，你來。」團長讓Tetsuya閒著的時候給其他新生緩慢示範軀幹和腿部的動作分解，正好讓他不至於閒出蘑菇來。  
「最近Batta好像變得容易相處了？」休息的時候被這樣問到的團長，神秘地笑了笑。

距離全國大賽還有一週的時候，團長把Tetsuya和Kenchi都叫到了社團辦公室。現場還有兩三名學校負責風紀訓導的教職工。  
「Batta你先坐下吧。」團長讓Kenchi陪著Tetsuya，從手邊拿出來整理過的文件和一張光盤，遞了過去，「這是我跟學校領導商量的結果。由於你的受傷在經過視頻確認和當事人證詞確實為惡意事件，目前學校表示對這種不良行為的譴責已經勒令該學生停學一年。你看對這樣的結果滿意嗎。」  
Tetsuya看了看團長，又看了看Kenchi，再看了一圈領導們，一時間不知如何開口。  
「停學一年已經是比較嚴重的處分了，該生也意識到自己造成的不良影響，對這個處罰沒有異議。」其中一位較年輕的教職工開口希望Tetsuya不會提出刁難的條件。  
Kenchi看著Tetsuya，見他面有難色一直不開口，把團長帶到了一邊小聲詢問。  
「一年停學不會太嚴重嗎？」  
「校方說傷人事件可大可小，不論Batta傷勢也必須殺雞儆猴。」  
「但這樣⋯⋯」  
「他如果沒什麼意見就這樣吧，學校的意思還挺明確的。」  
「⋯⋯了解了。」  
Kenchi回到Tetsuya身邊，一手放在他肩上，一邊對校領導表示這個處罰Tetsuya會接受。  
「啊，嗯。」Tetsuya看著Kenchi機械地應著聲。  
見事情有了定音，領導們也表示有其他事要忙，團長識相地送人離開順便把獨處空間讓出來。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」Tetsuya要抱抱，Kenchi當然第一時間蹲下給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。  
「團長說是校方主導的，為了有震懾力。」  
「但是⋯⋯」  
「你覺得太重了是不是？」感覺到Tetsuya點頭，他伸手揉了揉對方的後腦勺，「這不是你的責任。」  
「停學一年很嚴重。」  
「學校為了維持校風良好，總要做點懲罰舉措。」  
「但別人會覺得我是壞人，」Tetsuya鬆開了雙臂，一臉正經地看著Kenchi，「我只是受了點傷，卻害人停學一年。」  
「那是你幸運，只受了點小傷。這是惡性事件，不是你說原諒對方就可以逃脫責任的。」  
「可是⋯⋯我怕。」  
沒有領會到Tetsuya的意思，Kenchi茫然地看著他。  
「我怕其他人覺得我心腸壞遠離我。」  
「你的毒都在嘴巴上，這個大家都知道。」  
「你才毒在嘴巴上，我說正經的。」Tetsuya還沒來得及拒絕，就被湊過來的Kenchi輕啄一下，「幹嘛呀。」  
「把你的毒傳過來呀。」Kenchi知道他心情不好，故意笑著又啄吻了Tetsuya幾下，才讓他終於放鬆下來。  
「⋯⋯感覺每次都被你牽著鼻子走。」  
「欸？我更願意牽著你的手走啊。」  
「好煩喔，再等我兩週拆了夾板就牽。」  
「在學校裏可以牽嗎？」  
「唔⋯⋯」  
「那就回家的時候牽吧。」  
「好。」Tetsuya終於笑了起來。


	11. Chapter 11

全國大賽是在期末考之後，所以來觀戰的人也就特別多。Tetsuya跟著舞團出發，他現在只有一個任務——讓Kenchi保持最佳狀態。  
動作練習得滾瓜爛熟，Kenchi的舞姿也已經在不停重複的熟悉中改進成他能做到的最佳結果，Tetsuya一直陪著他說一些可有可無的事情，讓他不至於太過緊張。  
「明天我想去看那部新上的電影。」  
「講什麼的？」  
「是部愛情片，講一個小伙愛上一個姑娘的故事。」  
「愛情片不都這樣嗎？」Kenchi笑了起來，繃緊的神經有點放鬆。  
「不是還有一個姑娘愛上一個小伙，一個姑娘愛上另一個姑娘，或者⋯⋯」Tetsuya指了指Kenchi，又指了指自己。  
「我們不算。」  
「不算什麼？」  
「不算能被拍出來的故事，」Kenchi拉住差點跳起來的Tetsuya，把他的手背放到嘴邊，「因為太順利了，不能成為好題材。」  
知道自己又被逗了的Tetsuya伸手輕打了一下Kenchi的臉抗議，毫不意外地獲得對方更大的笑容。  
「Kenchi，準備上場了。」團長在不遠處喊了一聲，讓大家過去圍成圓圈打氣，「Batta也一起來。」  
「能參加全國賽是目前為止最好的成績，希望大家可以好好享受這次的經驗，不要多慮，樂在其中！」團長發言過後，大家高漲的情緒達到頂點，圓陣中大家互相摟著肩膀，發出雄壯的應聲。  
「我到觀眾席去。」Tetsuya用手指輕輕敲了敲Kenchi的手臂，比個樹杈祝他好運。  
「嗯，你就看著吧。」Kenchi信心滿滿地回應。

Tetsuya把自己置身於狂熱的觀眾席中，每逢有新一隊參賽者上場，為之打氣的團隊就會站起來歡呼活躍氣氛。他們學校也不例外，校刊的攝影和編輯負責人，自發形成的啦啦隊，想來看帥氣舞蹈的學弟和想來看帥哥的學妹也擠在一起，音樂聲響起時這一堆人發出震耳欲聾的呼聲，Tetsuya甚至有點聽不到音樂聲。  
他盯著站在自己原來位置的前輩，他旁邊被停課的人也換了別的團員。兩個替補人員的動作中有可見的不足，Tetsuya一邊在心裏不可抑制地感到焦躁，一邊被中央的Kenchi漸漸吸引住。  
Tetsuya還沒有在這種氣氛下看過Kenchi跳舞，一方是熱火朝天的呼聲，一方是能感受到熱烈與冷靜糅合的柔韌的肢體動作。Kenchi的表情中帶著愉悅，靈活身姿透出的力量與自信輕易抓住視線，周身彷彿在發光一般，在群舞中突出地閃耀。Tetsuya能感覺到自己的呼吸變得急促，必定是因為對方舞步中的興奮感染了他，身體控制不住地蠢蠢欲動。  
一曲之後Tetsuya匆忙趕往後台，誰都不能阻止他要立刻見到Kenchi的心情。  
「Kenchi！」Tetsuya幾乎是跑到他面前，急促的呼吸讓他的臉漲紅。  
「Te醬，怎樣？剛才的表演還不錯吧。」Kenchi話還沒說完，就被對方的體重壓得稍微站不穩，只好匆忙扶住對方再穩了穩自己。  
「前所未有的棒！在我心目中是第一名。」  
Kenchi被Tetsuya興奮的樣子逗得樂不可支，忍不住在他臉上輕輕掐了一把。  
「嗷，幹什麼？」  
「Tetsuya先生，你完蛋了，」Kenchi湊到他耳邊低語，「我現在就想在這裏上了你。」  
「這⋯⋯」Tetsuya的臉又紅了一點。他摀住自己被捏的臉頰，眼珠子滴溜溜轉來轉去，就是不敢再看一眼Kenchi。  
「但我還要等捧獎盃，只好委屈你再等等了。」  
「誰、誰要等你⋯⋯」  
「喔，這麼等不及。」Kenchi伸手摸了摸Tetsuya的頭被撥開，看他含羞帶怒的樣子特別可愛，「那，既然距離頒獎還有半小時。」Kenchi露出有所企圖的笑容，拉著Tetsuya就往外走。  
「早點回來啊！」團長出聲提醒，只收到一個頭也不回的手勢回應。

「去哪？」  
「很快。」比賽用的體育場邊有個醫務室，由於非正常營運時間，醫務室裏空無一人。Kenchi帶Tetsuya躲進裏面後鎖了門拉上門簾，在昏暗的光線中靠近還處在迷茫中的人。  
「唔。」Tetsuya被Kenchi迅速吻住，身體被收進對方懷抱裏，貼上還散發著熱氣的胸膛。Tetsuya被撬開了牙齒，瞬間就有濕滑的舌頭捲上來，他還沒試過被Kenchi如此熱烈地親吻，讓他有點招架不住地腿軟。  
Kenchi感覺到對方正緩緩地下滑，他抱住Tetsuya坐到椅子上，扶穩了對方的腰便沒再放開他的唇舌。  
「唔⋯⋯Ken⋯⋯」Tetsuya在間隙中攫取呼吸，想要掙扎又覺得Kenchi的吻太舒服，整個人像要融化一般靠向對方。  
「哈⋯⋯」Kenchi終於放開他，深深嘆了口氣，低頭看了下兩人的狀況，還不至於太糟糕——他有點抬頭了，而Tetsuya的臉紅得像番茄，眼神渙散。  
「歇一陣再回去。」Kenchi親吻Tetsuya耳側，抬手輕撫他的背。  
「嗯。」Tetsuya把臉埋進Kenchi頸邊，催促著自己趕快冷靜。


	12. Chapter 12

捧了第三名的獎盃，舞團大隊伍趕往團長一早定好的居酒屋，凳子還沒坐熱酒就上來第二輪。  
Tetsuya因為手傷被禁止飲酒，想吃什麼還要Kenchi夾開小幾塊放他碗裏，成了被關注的調笑對象。  
「Batta你手還要多久好啊？」  
「還有一到兩週，看這兩次複診的結果了。」  
「趕緊好起來吧，你已經把Kenchi培養成老母雞了。」  
「要也是獅子，」Kenchi把弄好的食物夾進對方碗裏，才往嘴裏灌一口酒，「你以為Te醬是雛鳥？他可是吃肉的。」  
「說起來，上次你答應一起去聯誼的事，等Batta手好了就安排。」  
「聯誼？」Tetsuya邊吃邊問，還不忘覬覦Kenchi碗裏的炸雞塊，伸手就去夾。  
「嗯隨口答應的，不去也行。」  
「不去怎麼行，你們都不想交女朋友啦？」  
聽到團員發自靈魂的拷問，Tetsuya含笑看著Kenchi，然後聽到對方說出了讓人滿意的回答。  
「說真的，不想。」  
「唉，受歡迎的人真的太討厭了。」  
「就是啊，說的就是你們倆。Batta平時沒少被女同學追吧？Kenchi估計今天開始人氣會漲出一個新高度。」  
「你沒看到那些學妹剛才有多瘋狂。」  
「捧著獎盃的樣子一定會登上校刊。」  
「她們都得後悔，」Tetsuya伸手勾了勾Kenchi的領口，「沒有早早留意到他。」  
自聽從Tetsuya的建議改變形象以來，不留鬍子把黑髮稍微留長側分的外型讓Kenchi的書卷氣展露無遺，本就頎長挺拔勻稱結實的身形更是優勢盡顯。最近忙碌起來稍微瘦下來的臉龐令Kenchi的輪廓更明顯，深邃的眼窩和高挺的鼻梁點綴氣質，日漸成熟的男性魅力開始顯露。  
「說來，Kenchi最近給人的感覺的確不一樣了。」  
「對對，以前只是個很有趣的傢伙，但最近更多覺得穩重成熟了。」  
「今天不是還有女同學說他很性感？」  
「哪裏性感啊？」  
「對呀，哪裏性感呀。」Kenchi看著Tetsuya把話接下。  
「大概是，認真的時候？」  
「噢，不愧是萬人迷Batta。」  
「來來來，既然你們不去聯誼就在這裏罰一杯。」  
「Te醬不能喝酒。」  
「你替他喝，少廢話。」

「還好嗎？」被那兩杯罰酒開了個頭，一群人借著氣氛向Kenchi勸了不少酒。Tetsuya陪著他走到居酒屋外透氣，臉上的表情既是愉快又帶點擔心。  
「沒事。倒是你，累了嗎？」  
「是有點。」Tetsuya看了眼天，又回頭望室內還在吵鬧的方向，「等下二攤你要去嗎。」  
「不去了，回去幫你洗澡。」  
「不用，你要是意猶未盡就去吧。」  
「我是意猶未盡，」Kenchi靠過去攬住Tetsuya，「不過是對下午的吻。」  
「我累了。」Tetsuya用帶著撒嬌的口吻說，示意Kenchi不要亂來。  
「我知道，總之先回去吧。」  
「現在？」  
「嗯，我跟團長打過招呼了。」  
「啊，你真的很自把自為。」  
「怎麼，你還沒吃飽？」  
「也沒有。」  
「不行回去讓我喂飽你吧。」  
「你變態！」Kenchi被Tetsuya狠狠踩了一腳。

Tetsuya讓Kenchi就這麼攬著，進了地鐵單手拉著吊環單手護著他，出了地鐵之後夏秋悶熱的夜風讓兩人薄薄出了一層汗。  
「熱不熱？」  
「我就在想你打算什麼時候放手。」  
「才不要放開你，各種意義上。」  
「哪裏學的土味情話啊？」  
「那麻煩Te老師教一教我，怎樣的情話不土味。」  
「就簡單說你喜歡我就好了。」  
「好的。你喜歡我。」  
「我是。」Tetsuya毫不猶豫地承認，看著Kenchi的雙眼亮晶晶的，襯得整個人帥氣加倍。  
「走快點，」Kenchi拉起他就往家的方向衝，「不然我要當街發情了。」

鞋子被隨意踢在玄關，門有好好落鎖但鑰匙錢包手機都被扔在地上，衣服像蛻下的蛇皮蜿蜒一路，斷斷續續從大門口來到浴室前。花灑的水打在腿側，兩個光溜溜的人影在蒸騰的霧氣中貼近，其中一人雙手架在對方肩上，另一個人一隻手扶著他的腰一隻手在兩人之間來回活動。  
「唔⋯⋯慢、慢點⋯⋯」Tetsuya的背靠在微涼的瓷磚上，腹上的皮膚繃得緊緊地，雙腿微微抖動。Kenchi也輕喘著，像是顧不及Tetsuya的意見，又或是不打算採納，手上的動作一點都沒有要慢下來，反而漸漸有變快的趨勢。  
「Ken⋯⋯」  
「再一會、就，嗯⋯⋯」Kenchi的手掌跟Tetsuya的完全不一樣，從觸感而言便帶給Tetsuya刺激，加之各自的節奏、習慣的方式都不同，光光是手就讓Tetsuya顫抖著釋放出來。像是被Tetsuya的反應所鼓動，Kenchi也跟著達到了高潮。  
Kenchi勉強將兩人移動到已經放好水的浴缸裏，Tetsuya靠著他的胸膛坐著才堪堪塞下四條長腿。浴缸裏的水溫正好比體溫高一點，釋放後的餘韻讓他們都懶洋洋的，光抬起頭回應對方的吻就用了全部意志力。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」Tetsuya的聲音有點沙啞，聽起來比平時都要性感。  
「⋯⋯嗯？」Kenchi懶懶回應著，手指在水中輕輕撩撥，紋理蕩漾。  
「叫你慢點，很趕時間嗎。」  
「忍了一晚上還叫我慢點？」  
「混蛋，這幾乎是我最快紀錄了。」  
「難道不是因為太舒服？」被Tetsuya用手肘懟了胸口也毫不在意，Kenchi把手指撫上對方光裸的胸腹，在水中滑膩膩的細緻柔軟。  
Tetsuya由著他的動作，將頭後仰更深地靠在對方懷裏。脖子被輕吻，牙齒在皮膚上細細研磨，然後舌頭柔軟地撫慰。  
「要⋯⋯做到最後嗎？」  
「不，」Kenchi在專注的品嘗中分神，「答應過等你手好了。」  
「那⋯⋯」Tetsuya的肩膀被啃了一口，白皙的皮膚上透出紅印。  
「讓我再嚐嚐。」  
「你剛才已經親過一遍了。」當然是指剛才借著幫Tetsuya洗澡的理由，Kenchi在沖掉沐浴泡沫的皮膚上印下許多個吻的事。  
「不一樣。」Kenchi把目標轉移到耳畔，咬住對方的耳珠故意發出吮吸的聲音。  
「唔⋯⋯」Tetsuya不能動彈的雙手架在浴缸邊，阻止不了胸前揉捏他乳首的動作，「不要了。」  
「但是你抬頭了啊。」  
「還不是因為你？！」  
「那怎麼辦？」Kenchi親了親Tetsuya撅起的嘴，說著手便往下伸去。  
「浴、啊，浴缸你洗！」


	13. Chapter 13

這天上午Tetsuya去拆了夾板，下午就被學長拉著去聯誼。Kenchi就算喝了兩人的罰酒也抗議無效，說著人數不夠非要他倆出席，礙於交情也實在不好再推託。聯誼約在烤串店，男女交叉著坐保證身邊和對面都是異性，Tetsuya和Kenchi還被分到桌子兩端，在稍微吵雜的環境裏發信息比交談還更容易。  
「你跟Batta今晚可都悠著點啊，不要搶盡風頭。」雖然組織的團友是這麼說，Tetsuya萬人迷的稱號可不是自己給封的。落座後點過單沒多久，身邊的女孩子就開始向他搭話。  
一開始聊的是專業，聽到Tetsuya表明自己是設計系之後，女孩子們都開始感慨藝術系果然帥哥輩出。  
「一般藝術系不都忙著畫圖沒空聯誼的嗎？」當中一個不認識的團友的同學不滿道。  
「現在還好，以後應該會越來越忙吧。」氣氛有點緊張，女孩子們見機把話題轉移到Kenchi身上。聽Kenchi介紹自己的專業，女孩們被帶著書卷味的理科學長氣質吸引。雖然Kenchi的專業聽起來枯燥乏味，但這一點都不影響觀賞他輪廓深刻的側臉和說到自己熟悉事物時的自信。  
「聽說你們舞團今年全國賽拿了第三？」  
「對，我這有捧獎盃的照片你要看嗎？」  
「你們都是舞團的？」  
「是啊，我們幾個都上場了！啊，Batta沒有，他手受傷了。」  
「欸？不要緊吧？」  
「沒事，」Tetsuya伸出雙手晃了晃，「基本恢復正常了。」  
「上面還有夾板的痕跡。」坐對面的女孩伸出手指輕撫了手腕上貼著藥膏布的地方，「不疼了嗎？」  
「不疼，還要注意保護一段時間。」Tetsuya收回手，向對方笑了笑避免尷尬。  
「手受傷的日子怎麼辦呀？」  
「女朋友照顧？」  
「他沒有女朋友，」團友搶先作答，「都是大家幫忙照顧他。」  
「嗯，真心感謝照顧我的人。」Tetsuya接過話茬，露出相當燦爛的笑容。  
「那，你們跳舞誰最厲害？」  
「都挺不錯吧？」  
「Kenchi是我們舞團之星。」Tetsuya突然把話題引向不怎麼作聲的人，隔空給他投了個壞笑。果不其然，女孩子們的注意力一下全部集中到了Kenchi身上。  
Tetsuya還在另一端笑著，對惡作劇成功感到滿意。但女孩子們一旦圍繞上Kenchi相關的話題，注意力便不再往其他人身上擺。畢竟是個長相帥氣身材高挑的舞團中心人物，可以說集齊了年輕女性喜歡的要素。  
「Batta君是妒忌了嗎？」坐在他對面的女孩開口，盯著他的雙眼含著笑。  
「沒有。」  
「就算其他人都喜歡Kenchi君，但我對你更感興趣喔。」  
Tetsuya揉了把自己的臉，心想現在的臉色一定很難看。他只是想借著其他人逗Kenchi，沒想到促成了別人追捧他的結果。要說不妒忌是不可能的，那些女孩子都長得乖巧可愛，蕾絲上衣的花邊下還有柔軟的胸脯若隱若現。無骨般的白皙手指不經意觸碰到Kenchi的手，還會露出羞怯的討人喜歡的笑容。她們把話題帶到Kenchi的日常生活上，而他正在溫柔地笑著一一作答。  
「我有點累了，想先回去。」Tetsuya起身跟組織者打了聲招呼，便往店外走。  
「Te醬？」  
「他說累了先走。」  
「啊，那我也走了。各位玩得開心。」無視一桌人發出的不滿，Kenchi撈起外套快步離開。

「Te醬！」  
「不要過來，讓我靜靜。」  
「怎麼了嘛？」Kenchi二話不說把外套甩在Tetsuya腦袋上，箍著他就往車站走。  
「喂！」  
「不想讓我看就不看，但你趕我不走，回家。」  
一路上兩人沒再交談，Tetsuya把Kenchi的外套捲成一團抱在胸前，低下頭不去看對方。Kenchi不太了解他為什麼突然離開，但Tetsuya的不快顯然易見，而自己也沒有非要留在那裏不可的理由。  
把人送到家，Tetsuya就打算關門，沒想到Kenchi跟了進來，隨手落鎖。  
「你幹嘛？」  
「收拾收拾幫你洗澡。」  
「我手已經好了，」Tetsuya提醒他，「你可以回去了。」  
「所以我只是你受傷期間的保姆？」  
「啊？」  
「你究竟在氣什麼？」把人拉進自己懷裏，Kenchi二話不說先吻上那睽違了一整天的唇舌。

Kenchi把洗過澡的Tetsuya扔到床上，白皙的身體像祭品一樣毫無遮掩地擺在眼前。神明將強壯的裸體覆上來，流暢的線條與Tetsuya的輕輕摩擦。Kenchi像在虔誠地對Tetsuya的身體進行膜拜，柔軟的唇貼著他的皮膚，順著額頭的痣一路吻向脖子，胸前，腹部，大腿。Tetsuya身上的痣特別多，都被他一一照顧，彷彿在求他的神靈的青睞。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」Tetsuya伸出雙手，越過對方肩膀撫上頭髮。他把人向自己拉近，抬起被吻過的腿用內側輕蹭對方的的腰。Kenchi意會地撫上已經濕潤的地方，變化著包裹和撫摸的動作，聽著Tetsuya的呼吸變得越來越急促。  
「要先去一次嗎？」他在Tetsuya耳邊低語，順著耳廓輕啃，還特意用舌頭在口腔內攪動出水聲，刺激得Tetsuya往他手裏挺了挺。  
「交給你，」Tetsuya轉過頭吻上Kenchi，皺著眉下定決心般又說了一遍，「都交給你。」  
Kenchi讓Tetsuya釋放了一回。趁著他喘息緩神的時間在床邊櫃掏出之前就買好的潤滑液和保險套。  
「據說水性的比較好。」  
「什麼味的？」  
「無味的，你喜歡有味道的？」  
「啊，沒有。」Tetsuya被問得滿臉通紅，才覺得自己的問題過於怪異。  
「不用害羞，」Kenchi湊近吮吸他的唇，「對我說什麼都可以。」  
「就算這樣，啊⋯⋯」被抹了潤滑液的手指往底下一探，Tetsuya輕喊著箍緊了Kenchi脖頸。  
「會痛嗎？」Tetsuya搖搖頭，Kenchi才放心把手指往裏伸。  
「不然買個香薰也行，如果你喜歡有點味道的話。」  
「你、這樣還能⋯⋯聊天⋯⋯」明明沈甸甸的硬物已經迫不及待地抵著Tetsuya大腿，Kenchi卻像個沒事的人一樣一邊說著可有可無的話題一邊在他體內轉動手指。  
「這樣不會容易放鬆？」Kenchi又開始啃他的耳垂，用雙唇含捏脖子上的皮膚，溫熱的吐息打在耳邊讓Tetsuya止不住地發麻。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
「還挺容易找的。」  
「什麼⋯⋯？」  
「前列腺，這裏。」  
「啊！」Kenchi一邊按照之前看過的指引刺激那手感略微不同的地方，一邊調整著角度把第二根手指塞進來。  
「Ken⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」Tetsuya的腰一彈一彈地動，才釋放過沒多久的地方又精神起來。  
「Te醬裏面好熱。」  
「那、你就，唔，快進來⋯⋯」  
「還要一陣⋯⋯」Kenchi有條不紊地擴張著，Tetsuya的身體隨著手的動作透著紅潤，但他努力配合著放鬆自己，稍顯凌亂的深呼吸在Kenchi耳邊響起。  
Kenchi抓起Tetsuya的手讓他幫忙給自己套上，觀察著對方的神色。Tetsuya動作的手微微發抖，不知道是興奮還是害怕。  
Kenchi重新覆上去，看著Tetsuya泛紅的臉，拔出手指就把自己塞進去。  
「嗚⋯⋯」Tetsuya用力收縮，進到一半的動作停了下來。Kenchi吻著Tetsuya，一手支撐著自己一手緩緩揉捏他腰側的肌肉。他的手漸漸下滑，撈起Tetsuya的一條腿來回撫摸，感覺到對方漸漸放鬆下來便又往前挺。  
「啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」Tetsuya被他帶動，身體不住地搖晃。被抬起的腿不自覺地收緊夾住Kenchi的腰，像在主動索求。Kenchi抬起上身改成跪著的姿勢，利用體重向Tetsuya壓下去。  
「太、啊⋯⋯」Tetsuya只能發出毫無意義的咽嗚，隨著Kenchi的節奏起伏。對方給予的刺激過於強烈，除了雙臂下意識箍緊Kenchi的背以外，Tetsuya根本無法思考。  
「Te醬。」Kenchi停了下來，吻了吻張開努力呼吸的嘴唇。身下的人扭了扭腰，對突然的停頓心生不滿。Kenchi借著側躺的慣性和臂力讓Tetsuya跟自己交換了位置，坐在腰腹上的姿勢讓Kenchi進入得更深。  
「哈啊⋯⋯！」Tetsuya控制不住喊出聲，還沒來得及適應就被托著臀部上下晃動。Kenchi一直壓迫著他無法承受的點，過猛的刺激令他只剩下呻吟。Kenchi分神吻他的胸口，那裏有幾顆黑色的小痣點綴著肌肉微隆的皮膚，汗水閃閃發亮。  
Tetsuya雙臂撐在Kenchi肩上，想要緩下節奏。想要支撐敏感抖動的身體就正常情況都稍顯困難，還沒恢復的手臂便更難發力。手掌承受不了下降的體重，在Kenchi汗水下往他背部滑去，失去支撐的Tetsuya身體更深地下墜。  
他已經叫不出聲，咽喉發出被捏緊擠出來的氣聲，Kenchi還在持續不斷地向他施力，節奏開始失控。Tetsuya胡亂地甩著頭，被Kenchi前後夾擊下很快便敗下陣來。他不可自控地絞緊Kenchi，讓他也盡數交代。


	14. Chapter 14

半夜想著喝水順便上個洗手間，剛從床上爬起來身上的肌肉就跟Tetsuya抗議。Kenchi聽見什麼東西掉在地上的聲音起身查看，就看到Tetsuya整個人跪在地上，白花花的光屁股向著他。  
「掉下床了？手沒事吧？」Kenchi趕緊起身把人扶到床邊坐下，焦急地檢查Tetsuya的手腕手臂。  
「沒事。」Tetsuya的嗓音啞得不行，清了好一陣嗓子才接著說只是想喝水。  
「你坐著。」Kenchi撿起地上的短褲套上匆匆去大廳倒好水回來，蹲在Tetsuya腳邊看著他把水喝掉。  
「謝謝。」Tetsuya臉紅紅的，惹得Kenchi忍不住起身吻住了他。  
「繼續睡吧？」  
「我還想……嗯……」  
「嗯？」  
「內急。」  
「啊，哈。」Kenchi輕笑了聲，毫不意外被Tetsuya瞪了一眼，「扶你過去吧。」  
Tetsuya堅持到坐馬桶上，就急急忙忙趕Kenchi出去。Kenchi知道他惱羞成怒，便不再逗他。靠在洗手間門外，稍微還是擔心是不是做得太過。  
「你還好吧？」  
「只是使不上勁。」  
「沒有哪裏疼吧？」  
「沒。」等了一陣，Tetsuya有點不服氣似的補了一句，「我又不是易碎品。」  
沖水聲之後一陣，Tetsuya成功獨自蠕動到門口，Kenchi摟住他的腰往房間走。  
「那下次我可以再粗暴一點？」  
「我不是這意思！」Tetsuya坐回床上，還沒來得及把腿塞進被窩就被人壓倒，「喂！」  
「讓我抱一陣。」Kenchi隔著薄被抱住Tetsuya，把頭埋在被子裏。  
「好重喔。」  
「嗯。我真的好喜歡你。」Kenchi的聲音從被褥裏悶悶地傳來，聽得Tetsuya面紅耳赤。  
「我也，我也喜歡Kenchi。」  
「我知道，」Kenchi在Tetsuya胸前抬頭，「你吃醋我很高興。」  
「呃，嗯。」想起剛才明明是自己撩起的話題，卻因為被女孩子們圍住的Kenchi看起來柔韌有餘又很愉快的樣子而吃起醋來，Tetsuya把臉扭向一邊逃避。  
「不要生氣，那只是正常社交。」  
Tetsuya終於抵擋不住這樣的氣氛，抬手捂住了臉。  
「傻得要死。」他歎道。  
Kenchi往上爬一點，捧起Tetsuya的臉就親下去。他用唇舌去表達對Tetsuya的喜歡，細細品嘗對方殘存的醋意和羞惱。Tetsuya漸漸放鬆下來，摟住Kenchi給予回應。他們沒再刻意撩撥對方，只是享受著相處時胸口滿溢的愉悅。Kenchi是個細緻的、有韌性又有耐力的人，而Tetsuya則熱情外露性格主動，雖然相處起來並不是溫和的類型，但Kenchi能感受到他用毒辣的語言包裹的溫柔。要能成為朋友都很不錯的性格，沒想到會進展到情侶的地步。Kenchi在淺吻之餘吸了吸Tetsuya的髮鬢，兩人像小動物一般依偎著。


	15. Chapter 15

暑假開始後Tetsuya回老家呆了一週，回來公寓之後聽Kenchi說他加入了校內一位研究生導師的項目組。項目本來是不讓本科生參加的，奈何暑期人手不夠，Kenchi的學長就把專業成績優秀的他引薦了給導師。  
比賽項目是關於Kenchi讀的電動汽車專業，帶領項目的是他希望在研究生報讀的導師，這次機會可以說是十分難得。  
「那就由我來做飯吧，算是對你近兩個月來的感謝。」  
「Te醬暑假有什麼計畫？」  
「團長介紹了附近一個舞室的暑期輔導班，聽說都是附近的小學生來學舞。我答應下了一週四天當輔導老師。」  
「那個教室我之前也去過，可以認識到其他學校的舞團團員，氣氛還不錯的。」  
「那正好不輪課的時候可以找人一起練舞。」

接下來兩人便進入忙碌的日子，比起開學時有課時上課、沒課時自修的安排不一樣，Kenchi一整天泡在項目組借下的實驗室裏，對著一堆圖紙和數據做下層分析採集，然後把結果整合給學長和導師。Kenchi的專業知識學得扎實，沒接觸過的理論只需稍微解釋就能大致掌握，而且他還很勤奮——回家後吃過飯就會查閱相關的專業書，儘早掌握要用到的知識點。  
Tetsuya的舞蹈班倒還輕鬆點，除了上課時輔導小朋友花不少體力，時間安排上就相對寬裕。課後他跟其他學校的舞團團員一起練舞，在交流切磋中碰到了志同道合的人，幾個年輕人私下組了個新舞團，平日沒事就聚在一起互相指導。  
Kenchi的導師還算人好，要求項目組的學生雙休日必須有一天完全放鬆不碰任何專業書籍，另一天可以自行學習或者進實驗室整理資料。週六上午Kenchi會到實驗室整理一週遺留下來的課題，下午Tetsuya一般會約自己舞團的人，他會被Tetsuya拉去一起跳舞，在忙碌之餘活動下身體出出汗，正好當作放鬆。週日兩人睡到自然醒，一起到超市購買食物和生活用品，午後抱在一起親熱。Tetsuya做飯的時候Kenchi就開始看書做筆記，吃過飯後會閱讀專業相關的新聞，待Tetsuya洗好澡後就去洗澡睡覺。  
兩人在暑假裏商量好，跟房東退掉了原來的兩間屋，換到了同一棟裏面另一家更大的房子裏。同住之後不論房租還是水電煤的費用都節省了不少，還能一起吃飯聊天，在忙碌以外爭取到更多時間相處。

這天項目的事情較多，Kenchi就推掉了Tetsuya舞團的練習。晚上過了晚飯時間Kenchi才到家，一進門就看到有點悶悶不樂的Tetsuya窩在沙發上孤單地換著電視臺。  
「你回來啦。」Tetsuya瞟了Kenchi一眼，懶懶地指了指飯桌。  
「以後我加班回家是不是就能見到這樣的光景。」Kenchi放下背包，就先在Tetsuya的臉上印了一吻。  
「誰要做你的煮夫，」Tetsuya嫌棄地撥開他的臉，「快洗手吃飯。」  
Kenchi應該也很餓了，吸溜的聲音比平日吃飯聽起來要倉促。Tetsuya見狀起身默默泡了杯茶放他手邊，走到對面坐下。  
「今天很忙？」  
「嗯，」Kenchi又扒了兩口飯，「有組數據填錯了但當正確的結果做進去了，相關的報告全部要檢查一遍。舞團怎樣？」  
「手還在康復期，沒什麼新突破。」  
「慢慢養好吧，開學後學校的舞團就是你們新生做主力了。」  
「開學後你們都要退了嗎？」  
「我可能還掛個名，團長定好了要退。」  
「喔。」一説到這個話題Tetsuya就會不快。他想要跟Kenchi一起跳舞，一起參賽。但目前看來，除非Kenchi為他再在舞團呆一年，否則基本不可能做到。  
「來年你還有時間進舞團練習嗎？」  
「要開始準備考研的事情，如果這次項目順利讓導師看上還會半進入其他項目的狀態，日子會比現在忙更多。」  
「會經常晚歸，沒有休息日？」  
「儘量爭取吧，這個導師出了名重視私人時間。她的專業本領非常了得，但為人處事很新派，有個討厭加班的導師不是壞事。」放下碗筷的Kenchi伸手捏住Tetsuya鼻子，對對方的擔憂一目了然。  
「來年比賽的事情我沒法輕易答應你，但日常陪你的時間應該會夠。」  
「我知道，只是隨口問問。」Tetsuya拍掉那隻作惡的手，讓Kenchi乖乖洗碗去。

洗過澡後Kenchi聞到睡房有股淡淡的香味，推門進去一看發現Tetsuya坐在床邊，櫃子上擺著一罐在燃燒的香薰蠟。  
「這個燒掉之後會有按摩用的香油，」Tetsuya拍了拍身邊的床鋪，「今天想幫你放鬆一下。」  
聞言Kenchi乖乖地俯臥在床上，Tetsuya的手塗了稍熱的香油，開始在肩膀附近打轉。  
「小心手。」  
「我有分寸。」Tetsuya用指腹施力，順著經絡在Kenchi滑膩的皮膚上扒拉。疲憊感緩緩滲透，讓Kenchi不自覺歎了口氣。Tetsuya也是個體貼的情人，自己忙碌之餘還會花心思照顧Kenchi。最近做的晚餐都不帶重樣，早上起來後還會幫Kenchi泡壺茶好帶去實驗室。在家學習的時候從來都默默地做自己的事情不打擾Kenchi，待終於閑下來了才開始對他撒嬌。  
「還要多久去比賽？」  
「下月初，比賽完就能好好休息兩周。」  
「開學前我們去一趟旅行吧？」  
「好。」

旅行的地方選在了一家帶獨立溫泉池的小旅館。  
Kenchi參與的項目完滿完成，導師對他的工作表現很滿意，跟他聊了一點關於今後出路的打算，聽到Kenchi想在研究生課程報讀自己課程時，導師也給出了正面的反饋。只要他能夠好好考上，定課題和導師都不成問題。Tetsuya的舞團裏有成員認識幾位已經是專業舞者的業內有名人士，如果能順利認識並且被賞識，搞不好還能爭取下儘早走上這條路。

Tetsuya洗好了身體，圍著毛巾就往溫泉池奔去。  
「哎——」把腿慢慢放進熱水裏，讓身體盡快適應溫度，Tetsuya發出了舒服的感嘆。  
「這麼舒服？」從浴室出來的Kenchi也加入到池中，發出不相上下的聲音。  
「你不也一樣，像個老頭子似的。」  
「老頭子有這麼好的肌肉嗎？」Kenchi把手臂從水中伸出來，在Tetsuya眼前擠了擠二頭肌。  
「說得好像我沒有似的。」Tetsuya最近因傷一直沒有鍛鍊，身上的肌肉痕跡變得越來越不明顯。  
「慢慢恢復就會有，」Kenchi在水裏撈起Tetsuya的手臂，慢慢按摩著，「現在還是多休養一下。」  
「遲早被你養成一無是處。」Tetsuya由得他按，自在地把頭後仰靠到池邊。  
「那我要更努力了，爭取畢業後留校當上助教可以嗎？」  
「最起碼要當個副教授，不然就跟我去跳舞。」  
「好。」  
「真的？」Tetsuya有點驚訝，對Kenchi順口答應的態度質疑。  
「真的，你安心跳舞就好。」Kenchi回答得躊躇滿志。  
「真是可靠的男朋友。」Tetsuya湊過去，吻上輪廓熟悉的雙唇。  
「畢竟是你的男朋友。」Kenchi甜蜜地回應。


End file.
